1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an interior rear view mirror which is designed in plastic material and has smooth edges. More particularly, the internal rear view mirror has at least in some areas that allow the installation of illumination elements to shine through.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal rear view mirrors are defined e.g. by the regulations of ECE 324 Regulation 46. For example, an internal rear view mirror has a couple of requirements as the field of vision which must be at least a 20 m wide flat horizontal portion of the road. One of the requirements is related to the passenger security and requests that the edges of the internal rear view mirror must be rounded to a radius not less than 2.5 mm.
As a result of this requirement, the internal rear view mirror known in the art often shows designs with a plastic mirror case defining a front opening. The front opening includes the reflecting glass which is fixed by a retaining bezel inward from the outermost peripheral edge of the retaining bezel. The retaining bezel is form of plastic material to fulfill a safety requirement and comply with the regulation requirement of having a minimum radius of curvature.
The appearance of the internal rear view mirror with the bezel surrounding the reflecting element is not satisfying some design requests.
It is known from EP 07440321 B1 especially from FIGS. 18-21 to design an internal rear view mirror without a retaining bezel. The reflecting element is snapped in the peripheral side walls of the mirror case which forms lips, rounded in the required radius.
This proposed solution includes using a glass mirror to be pressed between the molded side wall lips. The known solution includes a means to illuminate the interior of a vehicle, read lamps and ambient light. The internal rear view mirror is prepared to receive a light module device and the lenses so that light shines through the mirror housing.
It is also know in the art by DE 3049169 to form a plastic substrate for an internal rear view mirror. The plastic substrate is snapped into place and is tightly connected to the mirror housing. The plastic substrate is coated with a reflecting layer on the inner surface of the mirror.
A disadvantage is the connection with the tongue and groove joint that needs a precisely molding to connect the mirror housing part with the mirror without a visible slit.